


Gone With the Stars

by crmsndragonwngs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, like an extremely short drabble lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: Bardock and Gine share a quiet moment before he has to ship out once more.
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Gone With the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [made up title for an ask meme](https://fashas-biceps.tumblr.com/post/637456087152525312/gone-with-the-stars)! Thanks again, fluffyandanxious!!

“When are you leaving again?” Gine asks, looking up at Bardock with her big doe eyes. She’s holding Raditz, their sleeping three year old son with hair bigger than he is, and Bardock feels his heart squeeze. 

“Tomorrow.” He replies softly, looking away from them, to the sky and all the stars within it. 

“So soon?” Gine says, sounding disappointed. “You only just got home. You’ve barely had any time with your son.” Bardock hums and looks down at her again. 

“I shouldn’t be long. It’s a class three planet. Low level combatants and a moon. We’ll make short work of it.” He says, reaching out and cupping her cheek in one calloused hand. She leans into the touch, closing her eyes and smiling softly. 

“You’d better keep that promise, Bardock.” She murmurs, turning her face to press a kiss to his palm. 

They put the little one to bed, then head to bed themselves, gently making love in the starlight streaming in through the window, rocking and gasping and sighing, so caught up in each other that it’s easy to forget, if only for a moment, the terror that always shakes in the air. Nothing matters but the press of lips and the slide of hands over heated skin, their tails twisting and tightening in time with their hips. 

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, not stirring again until the sun’s light falls across Bardock’s face. He rouses, careful not to wake his mate, and quietly pulls on his armor as he steps out of the room. 

“Take care of your mother, boy.” He murmurs, standing over Raditz, still sleeping soundly, peaceful and oblivious to the world. 

He’s gone before Gine wakes, vanishing with the night like stars at daybreak, and she closes her eyes against the light that shines in through the window and prays for his safe return.

**Author's Note:**

> This was lots of fun to write! I've been meaning to write a bardine fic for a little while now, so this title ask was perfect!! I did change a couple words from the original cuz I liked the alliteration lol
> 
> If you'd like to send me a title, you can go to [this link](%E2%80%9C) and send me an ask from there! I can’t guarantee each title will get a drabble, but I’ll do my best!!


End file.
